


Finding Release

by SpnKnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnKnight/pseuds/SpnKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have been on the road for quite a while now and God knows they need to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Release

"I’m 23 damnit, I know what the hell i’m doing Dean!" Sam yelled as his big brother scolded at him, for God knows what. He didn’t even remember the reason for the fight. Dean just shook his head and continued to stare out the window as they headed down the road.  
It had been a long few weeks on the road, and Sam needed to be by himself for a while. Hours upon hours in the car had brought him to the point of insanity, especially after the last argument he and Dean had. They finally arrived at a motel around 3 that morning, and while Dean was checking in, Sam was practically running inside. After he had the key, he grabbed all of his bags and went straight for their room, throwing the bags on the bed and went directly to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Dean just shook his head, kicked off his boots and fell onto his bed.  
Sam turned on the shower and let the water warm up. As steam fogged up the dirty mirror, he undressed himself, noticing a bit of goo dried on his hair and arms from the last job they worked. He shuddered at the thought of the zombie’s head exploding, then blocked out the image completely. Sam needed relaxation and release, not thoughts of zombies.   
Being on the road with Dean for about a year, without any time spent with any girls or having any release, had Sam on edge at almost all times. Yes, it made him a better hunter, but it was tearing apart the relationship that the brothers had. Constant arguments, bickering back and forth, and a fist fight or two was starting to really destroy everything.  
He shook his head to clear his mind.  
He stepped into the shower, letting the hot water wash all over his firm, muscled body. That was one thing he could pride himself on. The man kept himself in great shape. Amazing abs, strong arms and legs, and a nice firm ass.   
Sam grabbed the small shampoo bottle and washed his hair, rinsed it out, then began to wash his body. Paying a bit of extra attention to his chest, working his way down to his stomach, and when he got a bit lower, he realized he was completely erect. Carefully washing himself, he tried to think of things that would make it go away. Baseball. Football. Granny panties. That one made him laugh. But he was still hard. Painfully hard, and it wouldn’t go away. Sam blushed. This wasn’t like him. He could usually make this type of thing stop, but tonight, he couldn’t. A man had urges. Urges that sometimes couldn’t be controlled.  
Rinsing off his body, making sure all of the soap was gone, he turned his body towards the water, closing his eyes, enjoying the sensations, enjoying being alone. Smiling for the first time in weeks at the relaxation he finally had. He opened his eyes to find his hand around his erection. Guilt washed over him, but he shoved it back.   
Sam tightened the grip around his dick and fought back a moan. Damn he forgot what this was like. He began stroking himself slowly at first, eventually working up to a steady pump. Hips bucking involuntarily. He fucked his hand while his other worked it’s way up his body, tweaking his nipple as it passed. He tangled his fingers in his hair and gave a slight tug, letting out a small cry. “Fuck,” he moaned to himself as his pace quickened, eventually losing the rhythm he had. Pumping himself hard, Sam came, letting out a deep growl.   
Out of breath, Sam leaned against the shower wall and let the water rinse off the mess. He then turned off the water, grabbed a towel, and began to dry off, hoping his brother didn’t hear all the noise.  
————-  
Dean laid on the bed as Sam stormed off into the bathroom. If Sam hadn’t tried to take on multiple zombies by himself, he wouldn’t be covered in goo, and Dean wouldn’t have had a freakin' heart attack when he got to the site. Damn that kid.   
He started to doze off when he finally heard the shower turn on, stirring him awake again, reminding him that he was still in jeans. Dean looked over at his duffle bag and tried to use Jedi mind powers to move it closer. It failed. With a heavy sigh, he got up, stripped off his pants and t-shirt, slid on a pair of shorts, and laid back down. He could still hear the water running as he started to drift off again.   
Dean began to dream almost immediately of pretty girls and all the fun he had had with them. He smiled in his sleep, unconsciously palming his dick through his shorts when he heard a noise, instantly snapping awake. Was it a cry? Was he still dreaming? He then realized he was fully awake, heart pumping in his chest, hand still on his dick, which was also fully awake. He heard another noise that sent shivers down his spine. Was that Sam he heard? His dick twitched.   
"No." He told himself. "No, it’s wrong. No twitching to that." Sam was his brother. His snot-nosed, little brother. Who just so happened to be 3 inches taller, with a rockin’ body. Dean shook his head. "Nope. Not happening." He said to himself. Fighting back the memories from a night long ago when he and Sam were really drunk and ended up kissing and touching and doing not-so-brotherly things.   
He laid back down when another memory washed over him. Aiden. No… not Aiden. Aiden was the one man … no … boy, that Dean ever let touch him. He was again drunk, but wow. He did things with that boy that he wouldn’t ever talk about. Ever. He refused to remember. To remember his soft lips, his strong arms, and the fact that Dean let Aiden top him. Damn it was nice, but to Dean, it never happened.  
Apparently, his dick didn’t forget, as it hardened even more inside his shorts. It ached to be touched. Stroked. Fucked.   
He heard another noise from the bathroom… a moan. Sam was jacking off. Dean moaned and his dick twitched again. FUCK. He got up off the bed and went to the table and poured a shot of whiskey and slammed it. Then another, and another, and another. Then one more before going back to his bed, and crawling under the covers and closing his eyes, right before Sam emerged from the bathroom in his own pair of shorts, his hair dripping wet, his muscles moving a certain way as he walked across the room. Dean turned over, his back facing Sam’s bed, and willed himself to sleep. Tried his hardest to remove those nasty thoughts from his head, but the whiskey wasn’t letting it. He turned a bit more, making his moves look sluggish and sleepy, to a position where he could palm his dick through his shorts. God he needed release. But he couldn’t get up. Not in this condition.  
————-  
Sam padded across the room to the table where the whiskey bottle sat. He poured himself a shot in the glass Dean had used. Then another, and sat the glass back down. He could taste Dean on the glass. He remembered that taste, that night they never talked about… and as soon as that memory showed it’s face, he shoved it away and locked the door. Never again, he thought to himself. No. No no no. It’s wrong. It felt so good, but it’s wrong.   
Locking his memories away, Sam turned off the light and padded back over to his bed and curled up under the covers. Silence swept over the room. He could hear Dean’s breathing… not quite steady. Was he awake? Dreaming? Sam could hear a faint rustle of blankets moving ever so gently… was he … touching himself? Sam sighed as he felt his dick start to harden. Again. He had forgotten what happened once he got himself started. Sam was a lust filled person and when he let go just once, he was almost never satisfied.   
He heard Dean move again. Oh if only people knew that Dean, the lady killer, was a complete submissive when it came to the bedroom… and Aiden. Yeah, Sam knew about Aiden. He knew all about that night, as he himself had been with the boy too, but he didn’t let Aiden top him. No, Sam was a dominant and he liked it rough. His stomach fluttered and he found himself grinding against his hand, ever so slightly. Fuck, he was so hard again. He couldn’t take care of himself with Dean in the room, and if he stood up to go to the bathroom, Dean might see him.   
The locked door in his mind flew open as the memory of the night that he and his brother fooled around played with his brain. That was a fun night. And man did it feel good, he thought. His breath came out shaky. “Shit,” he whispered.   
"Sammy? You ok?" He heard Dean whisper.   
"Y-yeah. I’m fine." His voice was almost a growl.  
"If you say so," Dean said, with a bit of a slur. He realized he had a decent buzz since he forgot to eat earlier today… oddly enough, and damn was he horny.   
"Hey Dean?"  
"Yeah, Sammy," Dean’s voice had lowered with lust.  
"Do you remember that one night? When we got into dad’s whiskey stash when he was out of town on a hunt."  
"I try not to, but yeah, I remember."  
Sam rolled over to face Dean. As dark as it was in the room, he could almost see those green eyes staring back at him. Butterflies swam in his stomach, but he needed this. He knew it was wrong, but he didn’t care anymore. He realized his hand had found it’s way down to his dick yet again.  
"What about it, Sammy?" Dean asked, pretending to be annoyed as he rolled onto his back, closing his eyes.  
"Wasn’t it fun? That night?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah i guess so… yeah." Dean sighed. "Why, Sam. Why bring that up now?"  
Dean heard the blankets shift on Sam’s bed, then silence again before feeling his bed sink down a bit.  
"Sammy, what are you doing?" He asked in a rough voice.  
"I remember that night, Dean. I remember everything," Sam growled as he crawled up Dean’s bed, eventually straddling him.  
Dean let out a long breath. “Sammy.”  
"What, Dean? What’s wrong, big brother? Is there something wrong? From what I hear, you like being pinned down." Sam leaned forward and pinned down Dean’s shoulders.  
"S-Sammy… Wait, wha-"  
"Oh, Dean," Sam interrupted. "I know about Aiden."  
"I - I don’t know - " Sam interrupted him again, this time, with a kiss. It was soft at first, but grew harder and rougher. Their tongues met and Sam let out a groan. Dean pulled back and shrugged Sam off. Sam straightened up while Dean leaned over to turn on the table lamp.   
The look he saw in Sam’s eyes made his heart jump. Lust. Need. Anger.  
Sam growled. “What, Dean? What the fuck is wrong, huh?”  
"Sammy, I - this is wrong. You’re my baby brother." Dean shook his head. "We shouldn’t do this." Sam growled again and started to grind his hips into his brother. Dean let out a soft moan. "Fuck. Sam. Fuck." He grabbed his little brothers hips, rubbing his thumbs in small circles.  
"You love it. Don’t you deny it. You want it. You want this," Sam said as he grabbed Dean’s wrists and pinned him down again. "I’m gonna fuck you Dean, and you’re going to like it."   
Dean moaned again. “Yeah.” His eyes, heavy lidded, met Sam’s. “Yes.”  
Sam kissed him hard. Grinding himself into his big brother. Pulling back a bit, he kissed Dean’s face, down his neck and nipped at his collar bone.   
"Sa-Sammy. Please," Dean whispered. Sam licked his ear. Dean sighed and almost let out a whine when Sam rolled off of him and walked over to his bed.  
"Wha-"  
"Shut up."  
He grabbed something out of his bag and walked back over to Dean’s bed, setting a small packet on the side table. Dean kicked off the blankets while Sam slid his shorts down his legs and let them fall to the floor. His dick bouncing back, slapping his stomach. He crawled over Dean again, grabbing his shorts, and began to pull them off as well, then threw them aside.   
Sam couldn’t take the wait, but he forced himself to take it slowly, kind of. He crawled on the bed again, kissing Dean’s legs as he went, up his thigh, eventually kissing his sac, up his shaft and the very tip of Dean’s dick. Dean gasped. Sam licked up his shaft and took him in his mouth.  
"Fuck, Sammy," Dean groaned, throwing his head back. "Fuck."  
Sam fucked his brother’s cock with his mouth while teasing his hole with his finger. Pulling his mouth off Dean, with a loud wet pop, Sam leaned over to grab the packet of lube, tearing it open and putting some on his fingers. He went back to Dean’s hole, teasing around the outside before pushing his finger in, slowly at first, pulling out again, and pushing deeper. The noises that Dean made had him going crazy, using his other hand to stroke himself.   
Sam fucked his brother, introducing another finger, then a third, stretching out his hole and finding that sweet spot. Dean had started stroking his cock at the same speed, the same rhythm.  
"You like that Dean? Huh?"   
"Ye-yeah. Sammy. Please… Fuck… Right th-there… God."   
Dean let out a small whine when Sam pulled his fingers out.  
"What’s the matter big brother? Feel empty now?"  
"Yes," he whined.  
"You want me to fill you up?"  
"Sam."  
"You want this cock?"  
"Please … fuck me … God …"  
Sam emptied the packet of lube onto his dick and spread it around, putting a bit more around Dean’s hole. He grabbed Dean’s ankle and put it over his shoulder, opening him up more, and when Sam’s cockhead started to tease at his ass, Dean moaned.  
"Please" He whispered.  
"What De?" Sam growled.  
"Fuck me little brother… please."  
"You’re such a bitch," Sam said as he pushed his way into Dean, slowly, and started pumping his hips in a shallow manner, keeping eye contact with his big brother. Sam’s thrusts became deeper, harder, faster. Dean moaned loudly. Sam leaned forward, almost folding Dean in half, and grabbed at his hair, pulling his head up to expose his neck. Dean arched his back and Sam bit his neck, hard, leaving a mark. Dean cried out, jerking his cock hard.  
"Sammy… God… I-I’m gonna- .. God… I’m gonna come."  
Sam fucked him harder and faster, skin slapping loudly as they went. Dean let out a cry as he came on his belly, his hands abandoning his dick and grabbing the sheets to his side while Sam’s hand stroked him through his orgasm.  
Sam pumped a dozen times more before spilling himself inside his big brother, eventually stopping, and pulling himself out.   
Out of breath, the brothers laid next to each other, sweaty and sticky, covered in each others mess, but too tired to care as sleep washed over them.


End file.
